victimsofhomicidefandomcom-20200215-history
MacKenzie Lueck/News
2019 June 2019 * 22 Jun 2019: Salt Lake City police release new photos of missing U of U student, reveal Lyft destination • Gephardt Daily (external) * 22 Jun 2019: University of Utah student disappears after Lyft ride • ABC 4 (external) * 23 Jun 2019: Friends try to find missing University of Utah student Mackenzie Lueck • The Salt Lake Tribune (external) * 23 Jun 2019: University of Utah Student Mackenzie Lueck Missing for Nearly a Week After Taking Lyft • The Daily Beast (external) * 24 Jun 2019: Missing University of Utah student was last seen meeting someone at a park, Salt Lake City police say • CNN (external) * 24 Jun 2019: University Of Utah Student Vanishes After Returning Home From Grandma's Funeral • Oxygen (external) * 25 Jun 2019: Exclusive: Friend of missing 23-year-old Mackenzie Lueck speaks out about disappearance • Fox News (external) * 25 Jun 2019: Mackenzie Lueck Update: New Theory Emerges About 23-Year-Old Utah Student's Disappearance • International Business Times (external) * 26 Jun 2019: Last known images of missing Utah college student released by Salt Lake City police • CNN (external) * 27 Jun 2019: MacKenzie Lueck: What we know about the home police searched • Fox 13 Now (external) * 27 Jun 2019: Person of interest emerges in case of missing Utah college student • CBS News (external) * 27 Jun 2019: Police looking into University of Utah student's social media, 'dating accounts' after disappearance • Fox News * 27 Jun 2019: Police Search Home Connected To Missing University Of Utah Student Who Vanished After Returning From Grandma's Funeral • Oxygen (external) * 27 Jun 2019: Police search Salt Lake City house in search for missing college student • CBS News (external) * 28 Jun 2019: Ammunition found at home in search for missing Utah student as investigation moves "very fast" • CBS News (external) * 28 Jun 2019: EXCLUSIVE: Homeowner who has been identified as 'person of interest' in case of the missing Utah student who boasted she was a 'sugar baby' is a former Army IT specialist, 31, who gave away mattress and box spring that police are trying to find • Daily Mail * 28 Jun 2019: Friends of Mackenzie Lueck spot activity on her Instagram account, turn over to authorities • Fox News (external) * 28 Jun 2019: MacKenzie Lueck case: Utah police serve search warrant in connection with missing SoCal student • ABC7 Los Angeles (external) * 28 Jun 2019: Mackenzie Lueck disappearance: Police say homeowner of property where search warrant was carried out is 'person of interest' • Fox News (external) * 28 Jun 2019: Fox News Exclusive: Suspect in Mackenzie Lueck slaying wanted secret room with wall hooks built, contractor claims • Fox News * 28 Jun 2019: Man arrested for murder, kidnapping of missing Utah student Mackenzie Lueck: Police • ABC News (United States) (external) * 28 Jun 2019: Missing University of Utah student was murdered, police say • KSL.com (external) * 28 Jun 2019: Neighbor of 'person of interest' in student's disappearance says 'many women' frequent his home • Fox News * 28 Jun 2019: New information released in murder, kidnapping of University of Utah student; digital clues lead to suspect’s capture • Gephardt Daily (external) * 28 Jun 2019: Police: Murder charges filed against ‘person of interest’ in Kenzie Lueck case; missing student’s DNA found on suspect’s property • Gephardt Daily (external) * 28 Jun 2019: Police say missing Utah college student was killed, man arrested • Fox 8 Cleveland (external) * 29 Jun 2019: MacKenzie Lueck murder suspect apparently wrote book involving burning bodies • KUTV (external) * 29 Jun 2019: Man arrested for murder in missing MacKenzie Lueck case and what we know about him • KUTV (external) * 29 Jun 2019: Person in custody in connection to MacKenzie Lueck's disappearance • WDKY * 29 Jun 2019: Police: Missing University of Utah student Mackenzie Lueck is dead; man charged with murder • Fox News July 2019 * 2 Jul 2019: Man charged in death of Utah college student Mackenzie Lueck • CBS News (external) * 10 Jul 2019: Suspect in disappearance, death of Utah student Mackenzie Lueck charged with murder • USA Today (external) * 12 Jul 2019: Slain Utah student Mackenzie Lueck's charred body was bound in shallow grave; suspect formally charged: DA • ABC News (United States) (external) * 23 Jul 2019: MacKenzie Lueck's accused killer to appear in court for second time • KUTV (external) August 2019 * 13 August 2019: Investigation into University of Utah student's killing yields child porn on suspect's computer, DA says • CNN (external) * 20 Aug 2019: Suspect in Utah student Mackenzie Lueck's death is charged in a second case • USA Today (external) * 21 Aug 2019: Everything We Know About the Mackenzie Lueck Murder Case • The Cut (external) September 2019 * 14 Sep 2019: Ayoola Ajayi & MacKenzie Lueck: 5 Fast Facts You Need to Know • Heavy (external) October 2019 * 9 Oct 2019: Preliminary hearing for MacKenzie Lueck's accused killer set for 2020 • KUTV (external) * 29 Oct 2019: It looks like MacKenzie Lueck's accused killer is trying to rent out his house • KUTV (external) Forums *21 Jun 2019: UT - REMAINS FOUND - MacKenzie "Kenzie" Lueck, 23, Salt Lake City, 17 June 2019 #11 *ARREST* • Websleuths *22 Jun 2019: MACKENZIE LUECK: Missing from Salt Lake City, UT - 17 June 2019 - Age 23 *Found Deceased* • Crimewatchers.net Category:To be transcribed